


hitched

by gullapip



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip
Summary: it's usually a good idea to ask before you try and marry someone
Relationships: John Cheese/David Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	hitched

They’re watching something on the laptop, sprawled on the couch together with John’s legs half tossed over Dave’s lap, when a commercial for gaudy rings reminds him. 

‘Hey- we’re just like, gonna go to the courthouse, right? Or wherever you go for that?’

‘For what?’ Dave glances at him, his expression confused and ready to be concerned if he really has to. John knows his brain does make a few too many connections to follow sometimes.

‘To get married. Just gotta sign the papers, right? I mean, I know your parents are kinda traditional, but I figured…’ John trails off with a shrug. Neither of them are the ceremony type. Great excuse for a concert though, and didn't Beef's pyrotechnics hookup just get out of jail?

‘To… get married?’ Dave echoes, interrupting John's highly flammable plans and staring at him like he’s suggested adopting a wig monster as their next pet. Again.

‘Yeah. That’s the process, isn’t it? You go to court or whatever, sign some stuff, and bang.' He mimes swinging a gavel. 'Married.’ 

Granted, John’s only saying this from vague memory, he thought it was a common knowledge type of thing, but could be totally wrong. The only legal research he’s done was when he decided to run for mayor, and even that was about five minutes of googling before he got bored.

‘Uh, yeah, I think so, but… I just, didn’t know we were, uh, getting married,’ Dave says, slowly and halting, unsure of his own memory and bemused at once. ‘I mean- I don’t mind. If you wanna. That’s fine. I’d do that.’

‘What d’you mean, I...’ John trails off once he realizes, doing a quick comb through his brain for the memory while Dave stares at him, unsure if he'll get more explanation. He snaps his fingers like he's just remembered a word on the tip of his tongue.

‘I forgot to ask if you wanted to get married!'


End file.
